vygosfandomcom-20200213-history
Erul-Iton
By far the largest city on Vygos , Erul-Iton is also the known world's most powerful economic entity. The citywas founded as a small coastal fort and trading post in E 1677 and became the capital of the Erullian Kingdom in E 1682. It is curently an autonomous city-state governed by a democratically-elected legislative body called the Council of Citizens , or simply City Council. Erul-Iton is located on the eastern coast of Vygos's main continent, just south of the Black Spire Mountain Range. Historically, this location has been the key to the city's economic success as Erul-Iton is the last port city encountered by trading vessels heading north to trade with the dwarves of Thekstehr to the north. Demographics Although a proper census is practically impossible to conduct, it is estimated that the city has around a million sentient inhabitants. In the decades since the fall of the human-dominated kingdom, the city has become far more racially diverse. 45% human 25% goblinoid 15% dwarf 10% halfling 5% all others ' History' E 1677: In retaliation for a series of raids actually conducted by other tribes, the orc settlement Brush-through-Frost is razed by an Erullian army. Although the massacre claimed the lives of noncombatants almost exclusively, it severely diminished the orcs’ ability to raise a large enough fighting force to drive the human army back. It was the only major orcish stronghold in the Iton region, just fifty miles west of where the great city stands now. E 1680: Construction of the fort and harbor of Erul-Iton begins amid a series of convoluted negotiations and skirmishes with the native Iton nomads. It is intended to serve as a resupply port for the Erullian navy and also a trading post between the human markets in the south and the valuable dwarven industries to the north. E 1682: Trade and industry flourish in the new city, and it grows rapidly. King Joh the Miser moves his entire court to Erul-Iton, which remains the capital of the human-centric kingdom until its fall over a century later. E 1701: The dwarves complete a network of tunnels connecting their cities to the Iton region. Although this project was intended to protect trade goods from piracy, it also severely cripples Erul-Iton’s largely seafaring-based economy. War breaks out later in the year. E 1704: The Erullian navy routs the dwarf fleet in Ferro Bay . While the dwarves’ resources are diverted to breaking the subsequent blockade, the humans send teams of mercenaries into the tunnels to sabotage them. Thousands are trapped and starve in isolated pockets of the labyrinth, but it is largely ruined as a trade route and the dwarves enter a period of isolation. E 1705-1730: The Kingdom falls into a depression. Trade and even communication between settlements lag. Local lords and governors encourage citizens to move out to the countryside as many of the cities are too populous to support themselves without the network of support. Nomadic raiders of all kinds prey upon the Erullian people with impunity. E 1732: Audyr Dreth , or Father Cudgel as he would come to be known, begins his campaign against the raiders. Dreth, a scholar, military genius, charismatic leader, powerful fighter and magic user is also a devout follower of Erathis . With the approval of King Ithys the Frail , he gathers a fanatically loyal army from scattered settlements and persecutes anyone who is not loyal to the crown — raiders and peaceful settlements alike. E 1740: Dreth’s campaign eventually provokes the orcs into a massive show of force. The Battle of Piper’s Rock was a costly victory for Dreth, who lost most of his followers and was crippled for life. However, it was quite beneficial for the Erullian Kingdom in general, as the orcs as a people were scattered and never fully recovered. E 1741: The young King Wellith the Fool signs a series of historic treaties and trade agreements with the nomadic and less civilized groups of the region — including many goblinoid settlements. As expected, many bands follow them only as long as it is convenient, but enough groups play along that there is a sharp increase trade in the region. Wellith also visits Thek , the dwarven capital. Although he fails to restore diplomatic ties, his spies smuggle out industrial secrets which will help Erul-Iton begin its transformation into a manufacturing powerhouse. E 1756-1767: Erullian influence escalates a minor skirmish between an allied goblin tribe and a hostile one into a full-scale war. The so-called Goblin Wars that resulted were actually a series of expeditions into the goblinoid-dominated equatorial and southern regions of the continent in order to fulfill one convoluted treaty or another. Without clear orders, and having no understanding of goblin society, these armies more or less did as they pleased. Some enslaved the locals and established trading companies, others sold their services to the wealthiest hobgoblin warlord they could find, while more than a few merely pillaged the natives and went home. Southern goblin tribes still resent humans for these disasters, but in the end, the power vacuum allowed The Erullian Kingdom to rapidly expand into those parts of the continent. E 1799: Frustrated with the icy attitude of the elves , an expedition similar to those employed in the Goblin Wars is sent into the Laughing Forest against the advice of elvish expatriates in the King’s court. The soldiers are never heard from again. E 1839: The peasants of Erul-Iton revolt. The last King, Ceth the Fat and his immediate relatives are killed, and the Erullian kingdom is dissolved. E 1843: The city’s council system is organized, the Tribunal System is formed, and the city guard of Erul-Iton and marines of Erul-Iton services are established. During the intervening years, the city was run by an uneasy team of the alliance of business interests and the more militant peasants’ hastily thrown-together martial hierarchy. E 1860: Erul-Iton’s citizenry is opened up to dwarves and elves — previously only halflings and humans were eligible. Trade with the dwarven nation begins again in earnest, but the elves reject any diplomatic overtures. E 1883: Erul-Iton goes to war with the island city Saitough . Erul-Iton’s fleet is no match for their enemy’s advanced craft, but through force of numbers and opening the ranks of the marines to any humanoid, they fight them to a standstill. The two powers remain rivals to this day. E 1897: Acting under pressure from the Church of Erathis, all racial restrictions for citizenship are removed. However, the language requirement and other difficulties prevent most gnolls and goblinoids from achieving full rights. E 1910: Erul-Iton’s city council votes against a measure that would re-distribute each city district’s representation to reflect the city’s vastly changed population. Thousands are injured and many are killed in the ensuing riots. E 1912: Political turmoil continues as another populist Council representative again proposes a more equal distribution of political rights to lower class and immigrant citizens. This time, before the motion is given a chance to fail, rioters burn down the headquarters of the Bank of the Bay , assassinate a representative and maim the sitting Council''' President. '''Districts The city is divided into a number of economically diverse districts. These divisions are a source of identity for many residents, but also generate considerable political tension. Each district -- regardless of population -- is represented equally in the city's governing body. Albor Point boasts the city's wealthiest inhabitants. Located in and around the old keep atop the cliffs overlooking the bay, this neighborhood is known to be clean and safe. Landmarks include Joh's Keep, Breach Park and the Terrace Bazaar . Antom's Valley lies in the city's northeastern corner, where the Black Spire Moutains begin to rise dramatically. It is no surprise, then that this district houses the majority of Erul-Iton's dwarven population. The residents are mostly skilled workers and merchants. The area boasts little heavy industry, however, it is powered by a multitude of small-scale workshops. Landmarks include the Brain Quarry. Belbank sits in the end of the river valley as it empties into the bay. Both of the city's main shipping areas are found in Belbank. Consequently, it contains more shops, warehouses and drydocks than housing. Belbank is one of the heaviest policed regions in the city, as it contributes a disproportionate amount of tax revenue. Landmarks include the Great Wharf, Tramp Quay, Sticks and Southwatch Fort. East Iton is the location of most of the city's heavy industry. Its factories churn out everything from furniture and weapons to preserved food and beer. It is the southernmost district along the coast, extending to the limits of the council's jurisdiction. Its northern end houses densely-packed workers and factories, but thins out into low and middle class residences to the south. Eulius Park was once a series of luxurious manors occupied by the Erullian royalty. It was swallowed up by the expanding metropolis and is now the location of the city's only large educational institution. The neighborhood is wealthy and affluent. Landmarks include Eulius College. Eurion, found at the northwestern edge of Erul-Iton, was another once-independent community that was incorporated into the city as it expanded. The majority of goods coming into the city enter through this district, so what was once a small farming community has become a bustling and diverse merchant quarter. Traders and travelers without the funds to stay in Silver Shore or Albor Point tend to lodge in this far more affordable district. Landmarks include The Golden Beak and The Wagon Graveyard. Green Hill is a large, central district which houses the majority of the city's immigrant labor force - mostly goblinoid. Factories, warehouses and huge common tenement buildings dominate the skyline, while gangs and the Church of Erathis police the streets far more often than the City Guard. Landmarks include Belltower Square, Salt, Rintir's Tavern and Burke, Billings and Bromback Bolts and Fasteners. Ril Overlook occupies a small plateau in the city's northern end. The area is densely populated with lower class citizen laborerers, but is being developed to suit the needs of the growing finance and political class. Many are being driven from their homes in the transition. Silver Shore is the city's main financial district. Huge, multi-story buildings are crammed together along the city's main road, clogged with merchants and beggars. Most of Erul-Iton's business class works here as the biggest corporations in the world have headquarters in this bustling neighborhood. Landmarks include Monger's Canyon, Republican Arms and Bank of the Bay. West Iton is a sprawling, suburban residential district which stretches out from the city to the southwest. While there are pockets of dense, urban activity, the majority of the citizens here are low and middle class humans, primarily Iton.